1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a portable advertising billboard, customizable advertising system, and a method of providing portable advertising. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable advertising billboard that can be located on a variety of transportation vehicles to provide continuous advertising. Specifically, the invention relates to an ISO compatible self-powered cargo container substitute with advertising material illuminated on one or more sides by backlighting or display boards, either of which are protected by a sealable outer door, that can easily and securely be located on any transportation vehicle capable of transporting a cargo container.
2. Background Information
Stationary advertising is a big part of everyday life, with billboards dotting highways and store signs lining the streets. Portable advertising is generally limited to permanent advertisements fixed or painted on the side of a semi-truck trailer or similar vehicle. Portable advertising, especially on railroad cars, was prominent in the early 1900's but the advertising was painted on the side of the car and therefore permanent. Further, since the railroad cars were not stackable, the advertising space was limited to the dimensions of each individual rail car. Thus, there is a long-felt need for a portable advertising system which is stackable to provide a larger, continuous advertising space.
Modern cargo containers that are ISO compatible have standardized dimensions and mounting points so that the containers may be stacked and located on various transportation devices without special handling equipment. Further, a train may transport numerous ISO containers from point A to point B. However, on the return trip, the train may be pulling empty railroad cars without cargo containers and effectively wasting time and money. Therefore, there is a long-felt need for an efficient means to utilize the empty railroad cars when cargo containers are not being utilized.
Another major setback to the implementation of portable advertising has been the lack of an independent power generation source. Traditional semi-trailers utilize power provided to the trailer from the semi-truck electrical system. Therefore, when the trailer is disconnected, any portable advertising would not have sufficient electrical power to illuminate the display, especially at night. Thus there is a need for an integrated power generation system which is capable of satisfying the electrical demands of each container without tethering the container to a transportation vehicle.